The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Typical roof rail systems for motor vehicles include a stanchion which connects to the vehicle roof to space a roof rail or cross bar away from the vehicle roof. Roof rail systems carry objects such as luggage, materials, recreational equipment or storage on the roof of the motor vehicle. Frequently, roof rail systems use specially designed fasteners or conventional load securing devices to attach objects to the roof rails. Stanchions and roof rails and cross bars are preferably designed aerodynamically to reduce drag and prevent noises such as whistling and buffeting while driving. Specially designed fasteners or conventional load securing devices are often not aerodynamically efficient, and can cause whistling, buffeting or other noises while driving. Thus, while current roof rail systems achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved roof rail design with a stanchion having an integrated load securing portion with improved aerodynamic characteristics and performance.